


This is a promise from an owl, and owls do not lie

by starstruckapplepie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckapplepie/pseuds/starstruckapplepie
Summary: Gli occhioni dorati sono sgranati mentre ci pensa su.Poi decide: ≪Allora sarò anche io come il gufetto sempre allegro, mamma!≫





	This is a promise from an owl, and owls do not lie

** This is a promise from an owl, and owls do not lie. **

  
  
 

La sveglia suona impietosa.

Una mano emerge dalle lenzuola, allungandosi fino al comodino e dopo uno, due, tre tentativi riesce a disattivare quell’incessante  _bip-bip_ , dopodiché Koutaro se la passa sul volto.

Bokuto si mette a sedere grattandosi la testa, la mano fra i capelli che gli ricadono disordinatamente sulla fronte. Lo sguardo vaga brevemente per la stanza, rischiarata appena dalla luce del primo mattino che filtra dalle imposte chiuse.

Prima di riaddormentarsi e rendere l’azione della sveglia completamente inutile, decide di alzarsi, dandosi forza con un deciso colpo alle guance con entrambe le mani.

Si libera dal groviglio di lenzuola stropicciate, diretto al bagno: quando fa scattare l’interruttore, la luce lo inonda improvvisamente, sottraendo al buio la sua figura scolpita da anni di pallavolo, nient’altro che un paio di boxer addosso. Uno spicchio di quella luce raggiunge anche la camera da letto, illuminando un peluche a forma di gufo, al posto d’onore sullo scaffale più in alto.

Koutarou si sciacqua il viso e agguanta il barattolo di gel, pronto per affrontare la seconda battaglia del mattino: la prima è quella contro la sveglia, poi è il momento di fissare i capelli in quella acconciatura che ormai lo contraddistingue.

Mentre li inumidisce, Bokuto osserva le ciocche grigie e nere: quasi gli fa strano vederne le punte arrivare così vicino ai occhi. Dopotutto, ragiona, mentre vi fa scorrere le dita ricoperte di gel, sono anni che li scolpisce in quel modo che la manager Kaori sostiene lo faccia assomigliare ad un gufo. L’affermazione lo fa sorridere: il gufo è sempre stato il suo animale preferito, fin da che ha memoria.

  
 

_≪Mamma, la storia del gufetto! Il gufetto!≫_

_Un bambino in pigiamino azzurro corre impaziente mentre la mamma, sorridente, recupera un libro colorato dal piccolo scaffale dall’altra parte della stanza. Koutarou si arrampica sul letto e sotto le coperte, un piccolo gufo di peluche stretto a sé. La mamma si sistema accanto a lui, la sua mano gentile ad accarezzargli i capelli che gli ricoprono la fronte in ciocche disordinate, mentre gli racconta la sua storia preferita._

_A Koutarou piace correre, stare fermo gli fa sentire uno strano solletico dietro le ginocchia, ma è bello stare nell’abbraccio della mamma e guardare i disegni del piccolo pennuto. Non capisce i segni neri al di sopra dei disegni, ma quelli glieli spiega la voce della mamma._

_Sì, così a Koutarou piace andare a letto._

  
 

_Per questo, quando la mamma sta a letto sempre più spesso, per sempre più tempo, è lui a irrompere nella sua stanza portando la sua storia preferita, scattare a recuperare il suo pupazzo, per poi tornare di corsa ed arrampicarsi sul lettone._

_È un po’ perplesso però: la voce della mamma è sempre stata delicata, ma ora è diventata proprio bassa. Non si ferma più solo per assicurarsi che Koutarou stia seguendo, ma anche per respirare qualche volta in più, anche se non è stata lei a correre._

_Quando succede, Koutarou solleva lo sguardo dalle pagine dai colori vivaci fino al viso della mamma, un po’ preoccupato. Ma lei gli passa le dita tra i capelli, scostandoglieli dalla fronte, e lo guarda con i suoi occhi dorati, così simili a quelli di Koutarou. Sorride, e va tutto bene. È tutto a posto._

 

_Ma un giorno la mamma non è nel lettone della sua camera. È in un’altra casa grandissima, con persone con una bizzarra giacca bianca e tantissime stanze. Quando trovano quella dove c’è la mamma, Koutarou si avvicina a quel letto strano._

_≪Mamma, cos’hai?≫ chiede sottovoce. Papà gli ha spiegato che in quella casa grande - Koutarou non si ricorda il nome, assomiglia un po’ a “spada”, no aspetta, forse era “speda” - non bisogna correre e non bisogna fare rumore._

_La mamma apre gli occhi e lo guarda, sollevando lentamente una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Koutarou._

_≪La mamma è un po’ stanca: per questo devo riposarmi qui, in questo super letto.≫ In effetti ci sono un sacco di pulsanti e lucine tutto intorno. Deve proprio essere super. Ma se la mamma deve rimanere a dormire..._

_≪Non mi leggi la storia oggi?≫ chiede Koutarou, un po’ intristito._

_Come farà a dormire tranquillo, stanotte?_

_≪No, tesoro, mi spiace.≫ la mamma sorride un po’. ≪Ma non essere triste≫ aggiunge subito. ≪Ti ricordi che cosa dice il gufetto, dopo aver parlato con la luna?≫_

_Koutarou tira su col naso ≪Dice che si ricorderà che la sua amica civetta e il barn… il barb-bagianni saranno sempre con lui.≫ recita._

_≪E il piccolo gufo non fu più triste, perché non era mai da solo.≫ sorride la mamma, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. ≪Ricordalo anche tu, Koutarou. Non sei mai da solo.≫_

_Gli occhioni dorati sono sgranati mentre ci pensa su. Poi decide: ≪Allora sarò anche io come il gufetto sempre allegro, mamma!≫ promette, allungando le braccine sul super letto della mamma, che ride piano, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli._

 

 

_Un mese dopo, Koutarou stringe il suo gufo di peluche al petto, mentre sbircia da dietro le gambe del papà. Gli occhi della mamma, dorati proprio come i suoi, ridono dalla foto incorniciata posta sopra la lapide con il suo nome scritto sopra._

_Koutarou guarda il proprio pupazzo sorridente: ha promesso alla mamma che sarebbe stato sempre allegro._

_Sente la mano di suo padre posarsi sui capelli e sprofonda la faccia contro i suoi pantaloni, mentre si sente un po’ colpevole: oggi non riesce a mantenere la promessa; non ce la fa a non piangere._

  
 

Bokuto asciuga le mani: i suoi capelli adesso si ergono più fieri che mai. Kaori ha ragione: ricordano davvero la testa di un gufo.

D’altra parte, non aveva forse detto che sarebbe stato come un certo pennuto allegro?

 

Sorride allo specchio e finisce di prepararsi.

 

*

 

Vede il bambino da qualche metro di distanza, mentre sta uscendo dalla stanza 207.

È solo, seduto su una delle sedie poste di fronte alle porte delle camere di degenza e tiene lo sguardo puntato ai suoi piedi: è ancora troppo piccolo perché questi riescano a poggiarsi sul pavimento.

Bokuto gli si avvicina, mentre con la mano va a localizzare nella borsa il naso da clown, riposto dopo la mattinata passata a rallegrare almeno un pochino i piccoli pazienti di oncologia pediatrica.

Il bambino solleva lo sguardo al suono dei suoi passi: gli occhi sono di un caldo color nocciola e pieni di una tristezza che stona terribilmente con la sua età.

Koutarou gli si accosta, abbassandosi fino alla sua altezza.

≪Ciao. Io mi chiamo Koutarou.≫ si presenta.

≪...Takumi≫ risponde sottovoce il bambino.

≪Ti va di sentire una storia, Takumi? Parla di un gufo e dei suoi amici.≫ sorride Bokuto, alzando il libro vicino al proprio volto, illuminato dal suo sorriso più incoraggiante.

Takumi sembra riscuotersi un po’ alla vista dei colori vivaci della copertina. ≪Tu assomigli un po’ al gufo.≫ sorride timidamente, indicando l’animale pennuto in copertina,

Koutarou butta la testa indietro, ridendo: ≪Vero?≫ aggiunge, sedendosi accanto a lui e aprendo il libro.

≪Questa è la storia del gufetto sempre allegro…≫

**Author's Note:**

> Che carino il piccolo Bokuto <3  
> Mi sono sciolta più volte rileggendola e mi piace l'idea che lui una volta cresciuto vada a far ridere i bambini in ospedale, ricoverati o no.  
> Ho avuto l'illuminazione folgorante della morte della mamma quando lui era piccolo (ç_ç) e il giorno dopo ho la storia finita. Spero non sia un pasticcio!  
> Se avete voglia di lasciare un parere, ve ne sarei molto grata! ^^


End file.
